Kado
by bananaprincess
Summary: Setelah lubang terobosan ditutup, kehidupan di Bumi berangsur damai dan kembali stabil. Akan tetapi, hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Newt yang dihantui suara-suara dalam kepalanya.


**Dr. Newton Geiszler dan semua elemen Pacific Rim - Guillermo del Toro dan Travis Beacham.**

* * *

Berencana nulis untuk merayakan ultah Newt yang jatuh 19 Januari lalu. Sayangnya, tahunya telat dan akhirnya nulisnya terlambat.

Hari ulang tahun memang tidak jatuh setiap hari. Akan tetapi, pokoknya, selamat ulang tahun, Dr. Geiszler!

* * *

.

.

_"Pernahkah kamu berpikir suara-suara yang kamu dengar dalam kepalamu mungkin milik sosok lain?"_

* * *

Dengking alarm menyentak Newt. Setengah kebingungan ia meraba nakas, mendapatkan kacamatanya, sekaligus weker. Dengan kasar ia menghentikan pekak yang membangunkannya. Ia benci bunyi yang berulang hampir setiap hari. Sama seperti ia selalu merasa sebal dalam perjalanannya menuju kampus.

Tujuh tahun berlalu sejak lubang terobosan di Pasifik tertutup. Pengorbanan Raleigh, Mako, Chuck, dan Stacker Pentecost tidaklah sia-sia. Seperti yang dilihatnya sekarang ketika berjalan menuju kampus, melewati gerombolan anak-anak kecil yang berangkat sekolah tanpa ketakutan. Mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang terburu-buru tanpa merasakaan didera kecemasan bahwa kaiju akan datang. Dunia kini tanpa mimpi buruk.

Newt kembali mengajar di Massachusetts Insitute of Technology, setelah Pan Pacific Defense Corps (PPDC) dinonaktifkan. Bukan masalah pendanaan seperti dulu, melainkan karena tak ada lagi musuh yang menyerang dan otomatis tak banyak lagi pekerjaan yang bisa dilakukan. Apalagi setelah jaeger-jaeger dibangun kembali karena waktu itu masih ada kekhawatiran kalau lubang itu akan terbuka lagi. Tetapi, sekarang malah nyaris tanpa fungsi. Sesekali jaeger-jaeger itu melakukan _roadshow_ ke berbagai tempat. Tentu saja, semua orang ingin melihat pahlawan mereka.

Bukan hanya para jaeger dan pilotnya yang dianugerahi gelar pahlawan, Newt dan Hermann termasuk di dalam jajaran yang mendapatkan gelar tersebut. Pahlawan! Bayangkan! Pahlawan—Newt tidak pernah membayangkan menjadi satu di antara yang menyandang gelar itu ketika kecil. Ia mencintai monster. _Action figure_ Tyrannosaurus dan Godzilla adalah hadiah ulang tahun pertama yang diingatnya sampai sekarang.

Tanpa sadar ia sampai di laboratorium, kantornya terletak di dalam. Tempat itu masih sepi. Jangan-jangan ada yang mempermainkan alarmnya sehingga ia bangun lebih pagi. Newt mendorong pintu laboratorium sambil berdecak jengkel. Akan tetapi, ia tidak menyangka apa yang ditemukannya di dalam sana.

_'Happy birthday!'_

_-0-_

_'Happy birthday!'_

Tulisan itu tertera di layar komputernya. Ia sedang _chat_ bersama Hermann yang sekarang berada di Jerman dan kembali menjadi dosen. Newt mengeluhkan proyek yang sedang diselesaikannya—buku tentang kaiju dan bagaimana bahan-bahan untuk melengkapi naskah itu sulit ia dapatkan. Tak ada lagi kaiju. Maka, tak ada organ kaiju segar yang bisa ia teliti. Hannibal Chau kadang-kadang mau membantunya, tapi lebih sering tidak, karena merasa Newt bisa menganggu usahanya. Ditambah alasan kosongnya pasokan bahan segar, membuat Hannibal Chau meningkatkan level pelit dan menjengkelkannya.

Malamnya, ketika ia jatuh tertidur di depan komputernya—sebuah mimpi sangat bagus mendatanginya.

Newt berada di sebuah tempat yang asing baginya. Ia tahu berada di dalam sebuah cairan, tetapi dapat bernapas. Ia tidak membutuhkan kacamatanya karena bisa melihat jelas semuanya. Semuanya.

Sederetan makhluk-makhluk yang terasa begitu familier. _Familier._

Tubuhnya tinggi, kurus penuh sendi seperti belalang. Namun jalannya tegak. Dengan kepala berbentuk lonjong dan sepasang mata opal besar. Permukaan badan mereka licin dan berkilau.

Rasanya familier.

_"Selamat datang Dr. Geiszler."_

___-0-_

Pada satu waktu, Newt berhasil menyeret Raleigh untuk pergi berdua bersamanya. Berjam-jam mereka habiskan di sebuah kedai kopi yang jendelanya mengarah ke jembatan Golden Gate yang sudah hampir rampung dikonstruksi ulang. Newt menyuruh Raleigh untuk menceritakan segalanya. Semua hal yang dilihat pria itu ketika masuk ke dalam lubang terobosan. Karena cuma Raleigh yang punya pengalaman sampai ke sana.

Raleigh bilang tidak ingat banyak. Malah hanya sedikit sekali. Ia terlalu sibuk menyelamatkan diri.

Itu mengecewakan Newt. Ia memang punya penglihatan mengenai itu, namun jelas beda dengan melihatnya secara langsung. Meski mendapatkan banyak cerita lain tentang kaiju-kaiju lain yang pernah dihadapi Gipsy Danger, Leatherback, Otachi, dan yang terakhir Slattern. Newt mencatat semua itu untuk tambahan data untuk bukunya.

Sebelum pergi, Raleigh memanggilnya.

"Aku tidak ingin mengingat tentang hal itu lagi. Masuk ke dalam sana adalah pengalaman yang tidak kuulangi untuk kedua kali. Tempat itu, kelihatannya sebuah pabrik. Seperti yang kamu bilang, kaiju adalah hasil kloning dari kaiju lainnya, aku kira di situlah lubang itu mengarah. Waktu itu, dari dalam kabin, cahaya ungu masuk. Hanya itu yang bisa kuingat, Newt. Tidak lebih."

_Pabrik kaiju._

Newt mengucapkan terima kasih amat sangat banyak untuk Raleigh untuk itu.

_-0-_

Setiap kali selesai menambahkan catatan untuk bukunya, mimpi-mimpi itu datang lagi.

_"Selamat datang Dr. Geiszler."_

"Siapa kamu—kalian?"

_"Kamu pernah berkunjung ke sini. Kami adalah Precursors."_

"Siapa?"

Newt belum sempat menyusun jawaban apa-apa ketika serangkaian citra tampak dalam pikirannya. Cahaya-cahaya yang menyilaukan matanya. Sesaat kemudian, penglihatannya sudah beradaptasi. Semua yang ada di sana masuk dalam jangkauan pandangnya.

Ia ingat segalanya.

Segala ketika melakukan sambungan pikiran dengan otak bayi Otachi.

Namun itu adalah mimpi.

Newt bangun berlumuran keringat di sekujur tubuh. Itu adalah mimpi. Lubang terobosan sudah diblokir. Selamanya. Mungkin selamanya.

Ia memandangi tangannya yang gemetar selama beberapa saat. Ini pernah terjadi kepadanya suatu kali. Perasaan dan situasi ini sama seperti ketika ia habis menyambungkan pikirannya dengan otak kaiju pertama kali.

Gigil itu masih tertinggal ketika Newt berjalan ke kampus. Kepalanya tertunduk. Ia merasa takut dan tak mau orang lain melihat matanya. Sesuatu tersembunyi di balik sana. Dan Newt bukanlah seseorang yang cakap dengan rahasia.

"Jadi, bagimanakah para kaiju itu bereproduksi?" tanya salah satu mahasiswanya.

"Pernahkah aku bilang kalau para kaiju ini bukanlah reptilia?" sahutnya mematung dan menatap tajam ke arah si penanya. Newt bersandar di tepi meja, melipat tangannya. Mereka selalu mencari-cari kesempatan untuk bertanya.

"Aku hanya penasaran, Profesor. Kau tau, kau yang satu-satunya paling ahli di bidang mahkluk raksasa tersebut," tambah mahasiswa itu lagi.

Newt mendengus. "Aku pernah mengajukan proposal untuk membuka mata kuliah baru tentang kaiju, tetapi ditolak karena kekurangan bahan-bahan perkuliahan. Tidak banyak materi yang bisa dipelajari. Padahal, kita bisa memulainya dari koleksi spesimen kaiju yang dimiliki Jaeger Academy dan PPDC—mereka pasti mengizinkan daripada hanya jadi kotoran busuk di gudang mereka," celoteh Newt panjang lebar. "Kita bisa mulai belajar dari bagian terkecil dari tubuh mereka, semacam sel dengan kandungan materi pengkode yang memiliki fungsi serupa DNA. Aku pernah bilang bahwa itu adalah DNA, tetapi aku salah. Pengkode itu muncul struktur yang berbeda, rantai kimia yang berbeda, dan banyak. Banyak hal yang bisa kita pelajari."

"Kalau begitu kenapa?" sahut mahasiswa yang lain.

"Kenapa?" sahut Newt keras, ia berjalan ke tengah ruangan, memindai seluruh isi kelasnya. "Karena mereka percaya kaiju tidak akan kembali!"

_"Tapi, itu salah."_

Newt terhenyak, ia mendengar suara dalam kepalanya. Suaranya yang mengatakan kalau itu salah. Tetapi, selama ini ia berusaha memungkiri kalau ia berusaha percaya bahwa mereka tak akan datang lagi. Setidaknya, tidak dalam waktu dekat. Manusia bukanlah lawan yang mudah. Mereka seharusnya belajar. Dengan teknologi yang lebih maju daripada peradaban di Bumi, semestinya mereka belajar.

_-0-_

"Newt!" panggil mahasiswa yang tadi memberondongnya pertanyaan di kelas. Pemuda itu tergopoh-gopoh mengejarnya saat ia berjalan kembali ke laboratorium. "Tolong jawab pertanyaanku tadi. Bagaimana mereka bereproduksi? Mereka _clone_, tapi, Otachi memiliki janin. Apakah menurutmu mereka bereproduksi secara seksual atau parthenogenesis?"

Newt menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku tidak tahu. Tetapi, ya, mereka memiliki semacam kode genetik yang nyaris seragam."

"Jika mereka bisa bereproduksi secara seksual. Mengapa harus dihasilkan lewat kloning?"

"Itu karena mereka adalah prajurit. Mereka membutuhkan bala dalam jumlah besar untuk melawan dan menyerang. Dengan faktor-faktor kesamaan yang tiap kaiju miliki, setiap kali mereka menerima informasi baru, maka para Precursors akan dengan mudah memodifikasi produk kaiju selanjutnya—membuang faktor penghambat dan menambahkan faktor-faktor pendorong kesuksesan. Artinya, mereka adalah _clone_. Semua dibangun menggunakan teknologi manufakturing yang sama. Otachi adalah bentuk eksperimen yang lain—entah seksual atau aseksual. Mereka ingin melihat apakah janin dalam perut Otachi itu bisa beradaptasi langsung dengan kondisi di Bumi. Biasanya mereka selalu mengirim kaiju dewasa lewat lubang terobosan."

"Wow."

Ekspresi mahasiswanya itu memutus penjelasan Newt. Ia memandang sekeliling. "Apa yang aku bilang?" tanyanya seperti orang kebingungan.

"Kamu menjelaskan seakan-akan pernah mengunjungi Antaverse sendiri, Profesor!" ujar mahasiswa itu. "Terima kasih untuk penjelasannya!" katanya segera berlari dengan wajah cerah.

_-0-_

"_Selamat datang Dr. Geiszler di Antaverse."_

Suara itu didengar Newt dalam kepalanya. Dingin dan licin. Yang bicara kepadanya entah ada di mana. Newt menerimanya dari arah mana pun. Ketika ia melihat ke depan, lawan bicaranya ada di depannya. Saat menengok ke samping, suara itu muncul dari samping.

Newt terus bergerak. Ia tak berjalan. Ia berada dalam sebuah cairan, lebih pekat daripada laut, sekaligus memudahkan untuk bergerak. Itu luar biasa. Rasanya seperti terbang.

Ia ingin bertanya tentang sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia mengangkat tangan untuk menunjukkan itu kepada pemandu jalannya. Ada jerit tak tertahan, ketika melihat tangannya yang berbeda. Tungkainya kurus, panjang, dan gelap. Pastilah itu bukan miliknya. Akan tetapi, saat ia menggerakkan lagi bagian itu—jari-jari tajam dan ramping itu bergerak. Ketakutan membuat perutnya bergejolak, namun ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Kemudian ia berhenti dan menyadari jika berdiri di sebuah anjungan yang Newt kira tersusun dari batu.

"_Lihat Dr. Geiszler. Lihat sekelilingmu."_

Newt mematuhinya. Dan ia tidak lagi peduli pada bentuk tangannya yang ganjil. Karena sosok di sampingnya, jauh lebih mengusik. Bentuk tubuhnya seperti serangga yang tegak.

Mungkin makhluk itu yang sejak tadi bicara kepadanya.

Saat sungguh-sungguh memfokuskan pandangannya, ia nyaris terjungkal. Akan tetapi, tidak benar-benar jatuh. Sensasi itu merambat di seluruh sarafnya sesaat. Rasanya seperti ketika terpeleset tidur dan ketika sadar itu hanyalah mimpi.

Newt kehilangan kata-kata untuk mengungkapkan apa yang dilihatnya. Bahkan ia merasa tidak bisa bicara. Apa yang ditatapnya sekarang adalah apa yang dicari-carinya selama ini.

"_Kamu pikir kami akan berhenti?"_

___-0-_

Newt tahu mengapa ia tidak berhenti mengusahkan agar bukunya terbit. Menjelang pagi itu ketika ia terbangun setelah mimpi terjatuh di kamar mandi, ia meneruskan naskahnya. Memeriksa catatan-catatan, juga rekaman-rekaman yang ia miliki. Ditambah dengan pengetahuan baru yang ia dapatkan entah dari mana.

Ia menelan ludah memandangi layar laptopnya. Jari-jarinya perlahan terangkat dari keyboard. Matanya terpana, menatap baris-baris kalimat yang diketiknya. Dari mana semua hal yang ia tuliskan itu?

Mimpi. Mimpi yang satu persatu datang selama setahun belakangan ini.

"_Kamu puas, Dr. Geiszler? Itu adalah hasil kerja keras yang luar biasa. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu."_

Jelas perasaan puas membumbung dalam benak Newt. Setelah tahunan ia berkutat dengan data-data seadanya, sekarang ia bisa melengkapi.

Ia menyukai ini semua. Belum pernah ia merasa sebahagia ini sejak sebuah pagi—ketika Newt menyadari bahwa segalanya sudah berakhir.

_-0-_

Newt berdiri di sisi luar garis kuning yang dibentangkan di sekeliling tempat itu. Sudah berjam-jam ia mondar-mandir di sana. Berteriak, mengumpat, memberi perintah, dan semua tergesa-gesa mengikuti kemauannya. Sejenak ia berpikir melakukan itu semua karena bahagia sudah berakhir, kehilangan salah satu orang yang dikaguminya, Stacker Pentecost, dan tak ada lagi serangan kaiju.

Dan semua berakhir.

Jadi, ia berhenti. Mematung sambil berkacak pinggang. Namun pandangannya tertunduk. Tatapannya tertumbuk pada cairan biru yang berceceran di sekitarnya. Ia mengusap rambutnya. Mengamati lagi jasad bayi Otachi yang sudah tak berbentuk di hadapannya. Cahaya matahari membuat asap tipis yang menguap dari tubuh kaiju muda itu membayang. Sebentar lagi, semuanya akan mencair menjadi amonia—sistem penghancuran diri yang luar biasa.

Newt mundur, menjauh, dan melepas kacamatanya. Sekarang ia tahu mengapa merasakan panas dalam dadanya. Pedih di matanya. Tak ada lagi omelan keluar dari mulutnya ketika salah satu staf lapang nyaris menabraknya. Ia hanya ingin pergi dari tempat itu.

Dan semuanya usai.

Tak akan ada lagi kaiju.

_-0-_

Kejadian itu, sewaktu kaiju terakhir gugur, sudah berumur delapan tahun. Perasaan itu tetap tinggal. Pagi ini, ada gairah lain yang menyala-nyala dalam dirinya. Ia sudah mengirim email untuk Hermann tentang naskahnya yang rampung, sekaligus mengirimkan kopiannya. Hermann tak akan bisa lagi mengejek-ejeknya.

Senyumnya sangat lebar ketika berjalan ke kampus. Semua yang berpapasan diberikannya ucapan selamat pagi. Dan ia meminta mahasiswa yang pekan lalu menanyakan ini dan itu tentang kaiju kepadanya untuk bertemu dengannya di kantor.

Sewaktu Newt duduk dengan jumawa di kursinya, ia menerima email dari Hermann.

'Isi naskahmu sangat lengkap. Seolah-olah kamu tahu segalanya tentang mereka. Atau kamu cuma membual seperti biasanya. Banyak hal yang aku tahu tidak ada dalam catatanmu. Tidak ada juga dalam penelitianmu karena kurangnya spesimen. Dari mana kamu mendapatkan semua bualan ini? Apa mereka membuka hubungan pikiran denganmu lagi?'

Newt tertegun membaca kalimat terakhir.

"_Tentu saja tidak."_

Balasan untuk Hermann hanya singkat. Persis sama dengan suara yang berbisik di kepalanya itu.

_-0-_

Pernahkah kamu berbincang-bincang dengan dirimu sendiri? Itu adalah saat seseorang mereka-reka orang lain dalam kepalanya, seseorang yang kompeten diajak bicara. Seperti saat mendebatkan sebuah misteri, maka sosok lain yang menjawab itulah bagian rasional dari diri sendiri yang sebenarnya muncul.

Itulah apa yang terjadi kepada Newt. Apa yang diyakininya. Mengenai pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang kemudian mendapatkan jawaban.

Jadi ia menceritakan semua tentang pengetahuannya kepada mahasiswa yang selalu mengusik dengan bahasan mengenai kaiju. Ia menyuruh mereka mengajukan pertanyaan dan memberi jawaban.

"Itu wow, Prof," pujinya sambil membolak-balik manuskrip di tangannya. "Kamu menjawab semua yang sebelumnya selalu kamu hindari. Dan semua penjelasan yang keluar darimu terasa nyata betul. Meski aku nggak bisa mengecek kebenarannya."

Newt diam, duduk di pinggiran mejanya seraya memangku wajah dan mengamati mahasiswa yang terpesona itu dengan cemberut. "Maksudmu kamu menganggap semua yang kubilang adalah omong kosong."

"Bukan. Bukan seperti itu, Newt. Kamu terobsesi kaiju sejak lama dan mereka kuakui adalah topik yang menarik. Setelah bertahun-tahun tanpa hasil menyelesaikan manuskrip, kini tiba-tiba kamu muncul dengan naskah lengkap. Ini bahkan sangat lengkap. Berapa banyak kaiju yang bisa kamu dapatkan sampelnya dulu? Apa itu bisa mewakili keseluruhan populasi? _Geez_, kita perkecil saja, apa itu bisa mewakili satu _individu_?"

Sudah pasti Newt memikirkan hal itu dan tidak mengabaikannya. Hermann selalu mencerewetinya tentang itu. Newt berdiri, berkacak pinggang, menatap keluar jendela kantor. "Aku mempertimbangkan itu," ucapnya pelan. "Tetapi, aku tidak memberimu igauan belaka. Aku menulis apa yang kulihat."

"Kamu melihat ini semua? Siapa yang menunjukkan dan menjelaskan morfologi dalam kaiju kepadamu?"

Newt mengangkat bahu. "Ya, aku melihatnya sendiri. Kamu harus ingat kalau aku pernah menyatukan pikiranku dengan kaiju," ia mengambil draf dari tangan mahasiswanya. Berdiri di balik mejanya, memberi tatapan serius. "Dua kali, _Nak_. Aku menyatukan pikiranku dengan kaiju dua kali. Yang terbanyak yang pernah manusia lakukan."

"Maafkan aku, Prof. Aku tidak meragukanmu. Itu sebuah buku yang bagus," jelas mahasiswa itu. "Apa itu artinya sekarang kamu masih punya koneksi pikir dengan mereka?"

"_No." _ Ia mendengar suara itu dalam pikirannya sebelum menjawab. Newt menelan ludah. Mengamati sekeliling ruangan itu. Hanya ia dan mahasiswanya di sana. "Tentu saja tidak, Nak. Lubang itu sudah tertutup. Tapi kita akan lihat," katanya, sedapat mungkin menyembunyikan getar dalam suaranya.

"Lihat apa?"

Newt membisu. Apa yang ia katakan barusan? Tatapannya terarah kembali kepada mahasiswanya yang mengharap jawaban. Namun, Newt malah menggerakkan tangan, mengusir pemuda itu dari ruangannya.

_-0-_

Itu adalah ruangan yang sangat besar. Newt kembali ke sana. Bergerak dalam cairan yang sama sekali tidak lengket. Ia melihat lebih banyak daripada yang ditemuinya hari lalu. Deretan kaiju yang baru saja diproduksi. Tinggi, besar, dan kukuh. Lengkap dengan spesifikasi masing-masing, sistem pertahanan diri yang unik dan bentuk yang berbeda-beda.

Terakhir kali, para kaiju itu datang di masa jaya dinosaurus dan meniru desain mereka ketika datang kembali ke Bumi. Sekarang, itu juga yang terjadi. Mereka mendapatkan informasi tentang jaeger dan mereka membentuk _clone-clone_ kaiju itu dalam bentuk serupa.

Saat manusia berhenti, mereka tidak.

Seluruh tubuh Newt bermandikan peluh saat terbangun. Ia meraih teleponnya dan menghubungi Tendo. Dengan cepat dan terbata-bata itu menyampaikan semua mimpinya. Akan tetapi, Tendo mengatakan Newt hanya gugup karena besok adalah hari peluncuran bukunya dan pembukaan museum kaiju. Tendo juga menambahkan informasi jika bekas lubang itu masih tertutup dengan sempurna. Diawasi selama dua puluh empat jam penuh.

Maka, Newt beralih bicara dengan Hermann. Seharusnya ia memang bicara dengan Hermann dari awal.

"Apa mereka membuka hubungan pikiran denganmu lagi?" tanya Newt tanpa basa-basi.

"Tentu saja tidak, idiot! Lubang terobosan sudah ditutup. Lubang itu rutin diperiksa. Tak ada frekuensi mencurigakan keluar dari sana."

"Mereka adalah alien, Hermann. Mereka jauh lebih maju daripada kita. Ada yang mereka tahu tetapi kita tidak."

"Apa kamu yakin?" tanya Hermann dingin.

Newt menelan ludah. Tangannya basah oleh keringat dingin. "Aku mendapatkan mimpi-mimpi tentang itu."

"Mungkin kamu depresi, Newt."

"Aku harap Stacker ada di sini dan aku bisa bicara dengannya," keluh Newt. Sejak kematian Pentecost tak ada sosok yang sekaliber pria yang penuh dedikasi menghancurkan kaiju.

"Dalam mimpimu."

"Jadi, kamu menganggapku tidak serius?" tanya Newton, memakai kacamatanya.

"Tentu saja tidak, Newton. Kamu tidak bisa membuktikan omonganmu. Lain kali, telepon aku saat kamu punya bukti. Jangan terlalu banyak memikirkan kaiju. Keluar dari laboratorium dan bergaul. Cari seorang perempuan untuk mengurusimu."

"Kamu memberiku nasihat seperti itu?" Newt tertawa.

"Aku punya anak dan istri, Newton!"

"Kamu masih tidak memercayaiku?"

"Aku ingin, Newt. Tetapi, kamu tidak punya lebih dari kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutmu untuk meyakinkanku."

Newt mengembuskan napas. "Tidak apa-apa, Hermann. Terima kasih sudah mendengarkan."

"Kamu berubah banyak, Newt. Kalau ini terjadi tujuh atau delapan tahun lalu. Kamu akan langsung menutup telepon tanpa ucapan terima kasih. Ngomong-ngomong selamat ulang tahun dan aku tidak bisa hadir ke San Fransisco. Sampaikan salamku untuk Tendo, Raleigh, Mako, Herc, dan semuanya."

Bibir Newt membentuk senyum tipis. "Dunia berubah, Hermann. Segala sesuatunya berubah."

Newt membiarkan dirinya terjaga karena harus mengejar penerbangan paling pagi menuju San Fransisco. Ia mengingat K-Day, belasan tahun lalu ketika ia sedang melakukan penelitian untuk gelar PhD-nya di Pulau Komodo. Mendengar berita itu, ia langsung kembali ke Massachusetts, lalu menyusul beberapa teman dan dosennya menuju San Fransisco untuk ikut meneliti tentang makhluk tersebut. Enam bulan kemudian ia terbang ke Manila. Setahun setelah serangan pertama, ia bergegas ke Sydney untuk serangan kaiju yang keempat. Di Sydney ia gagal memperoleh sampel, karena area serangan ditutup total karena masih terdapat radiasi nuklir.

Akan tetapi, ketertarikannya kepada monster dimulai jauh lebih awal daripada semua kejadian itu.

Ia melangkah masuk ke bangunan museum yang sudah dipadati calon pengunjung serta media. Di dalam, ia bertemu dengan teman-teman seperjuangan PPDC. Miniatur beberapa kaiju berdiri di tengah ruangan, berukuran jauh lebih kecil dari yang sebenarnya. Tanpa sadar ia memandangi miniatur-miniatur itu beberapa saat. Mengenang kali pertama ia berhadap-hadapan dengan kaiju. Dan ketika Otachi serta Leatherback datang ke Bumi untuk memburunya.

Mengapa?

_"Karena kamu mendapatkan informasi tentang kami."_

Newt nyaris menumpahkan minuman di tangannya. Ia memandang sekeliling. Suara itu terdengar jelas dari luar dirinya, sekaligus dari dalam kepalanya. Tak ada orang yang sedang bicara kepadanya. Sampai ia melihat seseorang yang ia kagumi sekaligus benci, Hannibal Chau. Pria itu menua, tetap mengerikan dan intimidatif seperti dulu. Sepatu emasnya berkilat-kilat di bawah penerangan ruangan itu. Ia berjalan menuju Newt, tidak mengacuhkan sapaan beberapa orang.

Di dekat Newt, pria tua itu menarik tangannya, menyeretnya ke salah satu sudut paling sepi.

"Ngomong-ngomong selamat," katanya melepas kacamata berbingkai emasnya. "Museum ini luar biasa. Dan bukumu," Ia menunjuk dada Newt, "mengandung informasi jauh lebih banyak dari yang aku punya selama ini."

Newt mundur dan menempel ke dinding.

"Bagaimana kamu mendapatkan itu?"

Newt masih terdiam.

"Apa pikiranmu kembali terkoneksi dengan mereka?" tanya Hannibal Chau, mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Newt.

"_Ya."_

"Apa yang mereka katakan?"

"_Akan datang waktunya."_

"Waktunya apa?"

"_Ketika kami kembali."_

"Kapan?"

Tubuh Newt terguncang. Gelas di tangannya terjatuh ke lantai, menimbulkan bunyi yang menarik perhatian beberapa orang. Bibirnya gemetar. Seluruh tubuhnya menggigil. Kepalanya berdenyut dan sangat sakit. Ia melihat itu. Sekali lagi, ia muncul di tengah-tengah para Precursors, menginspeksi prajurit-prajurit kaiju termutakhir. Memilih mana yang akan mereka kirim ke Bumi.

**Hari ini.**


End file.
